Automatic or semiautomatic washing machines, generally with a capacity for several kilos of clothes, in which the clothing is introduced and a complete cleaning thereof is performed, are currently and as a reference to the state of the art widely known.
However, when simply a certain stain in a garment is to be cleaned and it is not desirable to wet and wash the entire garment, it is necessary to resort to chemical stain-removing products which remove it in dry conditions, which products are frequently not altogether efficient and, due to the composition thereof, represent an element that is potentially hazardous for the environment.
In addition, the alternative to chemical stain-removers is cleaning by hand, rubbing the part of the garment in which the stain is located, trying not to get the rest of the garment wet which, in addition to being complicated, does not commonly give satisfactory results, causing spots and creases which many times make one decide to wash the garment completely or, which is even worse, causing marks and deterioration in the fibers due to rubbing and brushing too hard.
In addition, stain-removing tables are known in dry cleaners and establishments or industries of the sector, which tables consist of a base or board, such as ironing boards, having a screen in which the area of the fabric to be cleaned is placed, applying, through the upper part thereof, different cleaning products or stain-removers with different types of guns, as the case may be:                water gun, with which water or only air can be applied,        solvent gun, with which a solvent or only air can be applied,        air gun, with a flat nozzle for drying, or        steam gun.        
A waste suction device is placed at the bottom part of the described mesh.
The drawback of this type of table is that they do not allow the use of certain products, such as chlorinated products, due to their toxicity, since it is an open cleaning system, in contrast to closed cleaning systems in which such products can be used.
It is therefore necessary to create a system allowing the partial washing of a garment or fabric, with the efficacy of a washing machine and without the drawbacks of the partial washing by hand or in dry conditions with chemical products, this being the main objective of the present invention, in relation to which it should also be mentioned that the applicant is not aware of the existence of any other stain-removing machine having technical, structural and configurational features similar to the machine herein proposed.